


Master Plan

by Peachpanther96



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachpanther96/pseuds/Peachpanther96
Summary: Pearl is taking the steps to regain her happiness through a plan she created. But will things go as planned?
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Rose Quartz/Greg Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Yesterday

The Uber stopped in front of her terminal. Cars were still piling up with terrible drivers yelling and honking. Those sounds were something that Pearl will not miss about Los Angeles. It’s been 13 years since she moved with her family. She was 12 years old when she said goodbye to her hometown. Since she moved to LA, she felt incomplete. Her heart never belonged there. She graduated high school and earned her bachelor’s in dance. As the years went by, she became a ballet dance instructor, but she lived a lonely life. There was an instant where she felt she finally found a purpose to stay there, but the purpose turned out to be wasteful. It made her feel worthless and used. That was the last straw that made her want to go back.

The purpose was love. Pearl wanted to be happy with someone. Well, she found love in LA. She was married to a person who was wonderful. Her lover’s name is Rose. Rose made her feel like everything. They did everything together, even things that Pearl didn’t like to do. They were together when Pearl was 17. At 22, she married Rose. Her three years of marriage were wonderful and sweet. However, Rose ruined it. Pearl found out that Rose was cheating on her with Greg, a close friend of Rose. 

Pearl came early from work one December evening. Pearl had just injured her ankle because of a fall and came home to recover. She opened the door slowly to find an unsettling scene. She stood with her crutches only to discover her lover sleeping with him. 

She confronted Rose with anger in her voice. She couldn’t remember the exact words, but Pearl told her that she no longer wants to live with her or be with her. She was too heart broken to think. She didn’t want to listen to her excuses. With all the strength she had, Pearl went to their room and packed all her things. Rose begged and begged, but Pearl didn’t want to hear. She had all of her things in her luggage, and she headed to the door. Rose tried to stop her. 

“Where are you going? Please stay!”

Rose failed to stop Pearl. She didn’t even try to block her. She just said those words without effort. Pearl was limping her way out without hesitating to say anything. She didn’t want to say a thing. Instead, she let Rose say those words. Those were the last words Pearl heard from Rose. She quickly hopped on her car and left.

Pearl didn’t know where she headed that night. She drove and drove until she parked at a local shopping center. Pearl let her tears stream down. She felt lost. She thought that she would sleep in her car and find a new place to stay. It would take a long time to find one again. She had the money, but she knew she’d want to live in a new area far away from Rose and that place would be hard to find for her liking. Not too long, Pearl reaches into one of her bags to take out her blanket only to touch a journal she wrote when she was a teen.

She took it out and opened the journal that brought her nostalgia. She would write in the journal every time she had a fight with her mom or when she was done with everything. Basically, the journal was an outline of a “perfect” plan she developed to make her life perfect again. This was a “master” plan to leave LA forever and start a new life. The plan was to start all over again and reunite with her old friends. She would also pursue her love of singing. It’s not like ballet was not her passion, but she loved singing more. 

This was in her journal: 

Master plan  
Fly to Delmarva and never go back  
Rent a place near the beach  
Reconnect with my old elementary school friends  
Make new friends and connections  
Get a new haircut and wardrobe  
Become a singer and work as one  
Establish a new family ( a dog or something)

She saw her old idea and decided to go for it. Quickly, she got on her phone to find a ticket to Delmarva and go to Beach City. Luckily, she found one that was going to leave around midnight. She got her stuff together, left her crutches in her car, and called for an Uber to the airport. She was going to go without letting anybody know and was going to abandon her car there. 

She was now at the airport. She got out of the car, but she was still struggling to walk. However, she was eager to push through. As she carried her backpack and two luggages, she was thinking of her objective to keep her going. She paused for a second when she felt her phone vibrate. She looked to see that Rose was calling her, but Pearl angrily declined. She blocked Rose’s number and turned off her phone. Then, she continued to walk to her destination. She knew that love was such an easy game to play, but now she needed a place to hide away from all this unfairness of life.


	2. Crowded Room

The plane ride was tiring, but she finally arrived early in the morning. She limped out of the plane with excruciating pain. Fortunately, there were seats empty in the airport lobby. She carefully sat down and took a breath for a minute. Ever since she made the decision to leave, she hadn’t had the chance to rest her leg. Luckily, she reserved a five night stay at a hotel prior to her flight so that she’d give her time to heal and to find a place to rent. After a minute, she opened her bag to find her phone.

As she turned on her phone to get an Uber driver, her phone began to blow up with notifications from all her social media. Pearl may have blocked Rose’s phone from receiving any calls or text messages, but Rose attempted to reach Pearl another way. Instead of checking the messages on her social media, Pearl ignored those notifications and ordered a ride. While she waited on the bench inside the airport, she deleted all of her profile pages without checking anything. Five minutes later, she got a notification which told her that the driver arrived to pick her up. As she stood up, Pearl opened her Uber app to check the driver’s name. The name seemed very familiar to her. Without wasting any time, Pearl got up to meet her driver in front of the terminal.

“Hello. Are you Garnet?”, asked Pearl as she sat herself on the back seat.

Garnet turns to look at Pearl and responds. “Hi, Yes I am. You seem familiar. I think I remember you. You used to go to Beach City elementary, didn’t you?” 

Pearl smiled as she was beginning to recognize her. “I did go there. Then my family moved to LA and I came back to live here again. I remember you, too. We used to hang out a lot when we were kids. And now you changed and you’re grown up. I missed you so much.” 

“I missed you, too. You’ve changed as well. Ever since you left, things around here have changed. This isn’t the town you grew up in. Maybe, I can show you around and we could catch up”, said Garnet as she was driving.

“I accept the offer. What’s your availability?”

Garnet responds, “ We can meet up tonight. I can pick you up and we can go out for drinks.”

Pearl wasn’t a big drinker, but she accepted. As Garnet arrived at Sky Spire Hotel, Pearl gave her number. Then they agreed that Garnet was to pick her up at 9. 

With caution, Pearl got out of the car. Her leg was in pain, making it impossible to walk. Garnet noticed and offered to help her with her things. “Take it easy, Pearl. Rest that leg because I predict that you’ll be using a lot tonight.”

Pearl finally checked in her room around 8 am. It wasn’t hard to find since it was on the first floor. She then opened the door to find a Roman inspired room with a queen sized bed. She was so exhausted that she threw her things on the floor and went on the bed. She faced up the ceiling and stared for a long time. She closed her eyes and was in peace for the first time in a while. 

Ten hours later, Pearl woke up. She got up with panic when she realized she had three hours left to get ready. She takes a long time to get ready when she goes out with others. Without wasting time, she got a long teal dress and her stuff to shower. Once she entered the shower, she let the water fall on her body. All of a sudden, everything hit her. The pain from her heart was back, She felt numb, but eager to forget the past life she had.

Garnet picked her up on time. During the ride, both girls were talking about their life after Pearl’s move. Pearl did share her school experiences and ballet job opportunities, but failed to mention her unsuccessful marriage. Garnet explained that she has been trying to pursue her PHD in psychology while she had been working on songwriting with a band in town. Both girls congratulated each other for their accomplishments. The conversation had to come to an end when they arrived at the Crystal Temple.

The Crystal Temple has been in beach city since forever. Pearl remembered it being a popular place because she would see it every time her family was heading home from family dinners. There was always a line to wait to go inside. It was surprising for Pearl to see that this has not changed. The line was there that present night. Garnet somehow got them in front of the line. To Pearl, Garnet seemed to be the favorite customer of that place. When they got inside, it was filled with people dancing to a group. 

Garnet got a table and ordered drinks. A group of women then started to come by the table to say hello to Garnet. One woman had rainbow hair and was tall. The other two were holding hands. Garnet was definitely popular in this place.

“I would like to introduce you to Pearl. Pearl, this is Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot. You may remember Bismuth from our early days.”

“Oh, yes! I remember you. Nice to see you!”, Pearl said with excitement.

After a while of catching up and having fun, the stage presenter got everyone’s attention.

“ Our band singer is running a bit late, but will be here shortly. In the meantime, we would like to invite anyone upstage to sing a song with the band.”

Without making a decision, Garnet raised her hand and volunteered Pearl. Pearl froze and told them that she hasn’t sang in years.

“But what if I mess up? What if I make a bad impression in this town? No, no, no. I am not ready.”

“Pearl, I think you should go on stage. I remember you having a beautiful voice in our choir. You are going to do great. Sing from your heart”, said Garnet.

“You were the powerhouse of our school. I say go for it Pearl. You got this”, said Bismuth.

Everyone from her table started to chant her name. Everyone in the place soon followed. Everyone’s energy and encouragement pushed her to go up stage. 

This was it. This was a chance to start over and go with the plan. Pearl got up to the stage shaking. Then, she turned to the band to agree on the song they were going to perform. Once they picked the song, Pearl grabbed the microphone. She took a big breath, closed her eyes, and let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Those were the longest three weeks, but I am on vacation mode before my fall semester starts. Here's chapter 2 for all of you. I hope you enjoy. Chapter 3 will be interesting. I will see if I can put the next chapter up this week as well. Stay safe, wear your masks, and take care! See you very soon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter. I started writing this in May, and I look forward to this story. I am terrible at updating my work, but I will try to get it to you all as soon as it’s ready. I’m in summer school right now, and I will be busy finishing it for the next three weeks. Chapter 2 is mostly done. I can’t promise to post it soon, but I will deliver. Take care and be safe!


End file.
